Famous Star Secret
by wingedwriter
Summary: Meet Sakura Mikan, she is the 1 idol,actress,singer,model in Japan. Then her company'Sakura' sends her to Gakuen Alice to study. There she is in disguise of normal girl trying to live a normal life. F.Y.I. this is my 2nd story
1. Chapter 1

_**[Chorus  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**[Verse 1  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
(Alright alright alright alright)  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fuckin' princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
(I'm right I'm right I'm right)**_

_**She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!**_

_**[Chorus  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**[Verse 2  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
(And again and again and again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear**_

_**Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)**_

_**She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!**_

_**[Chorus  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**[Break  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?**_

_**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?**_

_**[Chorus  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way Hey Hey...**_

It was a sunny day while the Famous Star "Mikan Sakura" was singing her song she made called Girlfriend.

Everybody cheered still even when she was offstage too.

Because she was #1 eveything was perfect...

Then her boss(who knew she had a lot of Alices after a huge amount of training) sent her to a school wanting her to interact with other people.

That special school was Gakuen Alice, of course they can't find out that she is a Super Star only her teachers can find out.

Tomorrow was the day she started the school.

She prepared her disguise blue contacts, two hairbands, and one pair of glasses.

She was ready, not knowing what was in store for her --.

The telephone suddenly rang

Some person - Hello? Is this Mikan Sakura?

Mikan - _He sounds gay'_Yes

Some Person - Hello I'm Narumi one of your teachers.

Mikan - _A gay one_' Okay I see thank you, but which class?

Narumi - Class _2-B_

Mikan - Okay Thanks bye!

Then they both hung up

Mikan - --Sigh-- I wonder how it will be tomorrow?

-------------------------------------------------------END OF CHAPTER1----------------------------------------------------

**Katrina - Hey, would you want to request a story? Just tell me the story title, main idea, and if it includes singing.alices, music, or dancing.**

**Natsume - Sure,I would like to request a story of Mikan and me.**

**Katrina - Hmmm...What did you say?**

**Natsume - A story of all the characters including me.**

**Katrina - I thought you said something else.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

-------------------------------First day of school------------------------------------

Mikan - Okay I have my hair in a pony tail, and my blue contacts and glasses on.What's next? Oh! The uniform!

-----------------------------------In Class 2-B------------------------------------------

Narumi - Ok students we have a new student today. Okay...you can come in now you know.

Mikan goes in,NOBODY regonizes her except the money making lover (I have no idea how but in thia story she can tell someone's identity when she sees it)

Narumi - She is a special star because--

Green haired girl(guess who) - How come she gets to be a special star like MY Natsume .

Narumi - As I said she is a special star because she is smart and has over 2 alices.She has no limit whatsoever but it does NOT shorten her life span.Now please introduce yourself

Mikan - Hello my name is Mikan Sakura. I am also 12.

Narumi - Any questions?

Anna - Are you the celebrity?

Mikan-(lying) No I am not.--smiling--.

Anna - awww...

Natsume - What are your alices?

Mikan - _Let's see..._Ice, Wind, and water.

Natsume - _water eh?_

Narumi - End of questions. Mikan , Natsume is your partner.

_'What why is MY Natsume her partner?'_

_'Why her?'_

Sumire - Narumi sensei why does she get to have Natsume as her partner?

Narumi - I chose him and plus it's either Natsume or Ruka.

Sumire - Hai

While Mikan passed by all the girls gave her not-so-deadly glares, but she just brushed them off.

When she reached there,Natsume expected her to either giggle, or sqeal, instead she scoffed.

Sumire - HOW DARE SHE SCOFF AT MY NATSUME?

Luckily Narumi was out of the room.

Natsume - Old ugly hag(Sumire) I'm not yours...

Mikan - Also if he was yours these would be happening

1)He would sit next to YOU!

2)He wouldn't call you a old ugly hag

3) etc...

Got it?

Sumire - grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...Do you know who I am?

Mikan - N-O NO!

Sumire - GRRRRRR!!!!I'm am the beautifulest,smartest, and popularest. And 2nd compare to Mikan Sakura.

Mikan - You talking about me?

Sumire - NO! the celebrity, she is way prettier than you.

Mikan - You still haven't introduced yourself yet.

Sumire - I am Sumire Shouda!

Mikan - Also if you were smart you would be a special star like me and Natsume

Sumire - _OMG! I totally forgot Natsume was here and I showed him my bad side.I hope he doesn't have a bad imppression of me!_

Natsume - Hn...Now you say you don't want me to have a bad impression of you?

Sumire - H-H-H-How did you know?

Natsume - Koko PERIOD!

Koko - Natsume not to be interuppting but I can't read Mikan's mind.

That time Mikan was currently reading Natsume's mind.

'_How come I have to sit next to this ugly girl?'_

Mikan - WHY THE HECK DID YOU SAY THAT NATSUME?

Natsume - Say what?

Mikan - Nevermind...

That was when Narumi went inside.

-------------------------------------------------CAFETERIA--------------------------------------------------------

Yuu,Nonoko, Koko, Anna, Ruka, Natsume, and Hotaru sat at one table.

They were chattering while food in their mouths then...

Hotaru - Mikan can you join us?

Mikan - Sure Imai-san.

Hotaru - You can call me Hotaru.

Everybody at that table was SHOCKED I repeat SHOCKED!

Anna - Did s-she j-j-ju-just say 'You can call me Hotaru'?

Koko - Apparently Y-E-S.

Hotaru - What?'_8 letters B-U-S-I-N-E-S-S_

Koko - You let her call you by your first name.

Hotaru - So what?

Koko - You never let us do it.

Hotaru - Your point is?

Anna - It's how come your only ni--

Mikan (angry) - WOULD YOU PLEASE DISCUSS THIS SOMEWHERE ELSE?

Hotaru - Okay...

Anna - Wow, obeying a new girl immediantly. WHY?

Koko - Doesn't matter, because after this we are------

Sumire - MIKAN! Why are you near MY Natsume again?'_B6jv9_

Mikan - Do you want me to repeat what I said? By the way you must think i'm a b6jv9 right?

Sumire - How did you know?

Mikan - Simple,DUMMY. Context clues or do you need to know what those are?--whispers to Koko'can you please read Sumire's mind'?--

Koko - --whispers'She's thinking 'What are those?''--

Sumire - Did you call me dummy? I think you are. Also I KNOW what context clues are.

Mikan - So whats the context clueS in this sentence?

"The dress was elaborate to make."What does elaborate mean?

Ruka, Anna, Koko,Nonoko, Yuu(notice natsume)- What?_It means confusing. I can't believe she picked such an easy one!_

Sumire - Well, it uh.. means. Oh! I need to go the restroom.

everybody - She's stupid for using such a stupid excuse.

---------------------------------------------------------Girl's Lockers----------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru - Mikan...

Mikan - Yeah?

Hotaru - I know who you are.

Mikan - What do you mean' I know who you are?'

Hotaru - I mean I know you're Mikan Sakura THE CELEBRITY

Mikan - How did you know ?

Hotaru - I know a celebrity when I see one. Anyways let's cut to the chase I'm gonna be your manager!

Mikan - What?

Hotaru - I'm going to become your manager since you don't have one right?

Mikan - True but are you sure?If my company finds out you would get tossed out.

Hotaru - simple, don't tell them.

Mikan - OK.However,are here for the job or money?

Hotaru - MONEY

Mikan - Also you have to come with me on my 'missions' which is also known as jobs such as a fashion show, photographs, etc..

Hotaru - ok.

Mikan - The first one is today at 3:55 sharp.Also you have to know when the photoshoots are.

Hotaru - Just cut to the chase time is money.

Mikan - basically sign here on this contract.

Hotaru - We need to tell narumi.

-------------------------------------------------------------2-B-----------------------------------------------

Mikan - Narumi, Hotaru knows my REAL identity. So could you sign here?

Narumi - Sure.

Hotaru - I'm also here manager.

Narumi - yes, yes, yes I see.

--------------------------------------------------------Photo Shoot--------------------------------------------------

Mikan got clothes from a plain blue dress, to an unique jewel sapphire dress.

Mikan - I love these clothes can I keep them?

Phototaker - If your manager lets you.

Mikan -(looking at Hotaru nod) She said yes:).

------------------------------------------------------------END OF CHAPTER 2-------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

------------------------------------------------------Class-----------------------------------------------

Apparently Sumire was still angry with Mikan. because of these things.

1)She made her look bad in front of Natsume

2)made her look bad in front of Ruka

3)made her look like she was just a stupid girl.

So that made Sumire want revenge on her .

When Mikan walked into the room, Sumire immediantly did this

Sumire - B----, I challenge you to fight.

Mikan- Sure, also you can use your alice too right?

Sumire - Yes.

Mikan - When , Where.

Sumire - Northern forest! Anywhere. at 3:55.

Mikan - Ok, just remember that you said you could you your alice...bue-bye.

-----------------------------------------------------Northern forest 3:54---------------------------------------------------------

Everybody in class 2-B was there including Natsume and Ruka.(teacher too)

Sumire - _I cant mess up in front of everybody._

Natsume - _This is going to be a little interesting._

Hotaru - Natsume who do you bet on?

Natsume - Mikan.

Hotaru - Same here.

Ruka - Same here too.

Hotaru and Natsume - Shhh... It began.

Sumire - You're going to regret the dayI met you.

Mikan - Yes, I regret it already.

Sumire - Let's start.

Mikan - Koko is the referee.

Sumire - Ok.

Koko - START!

Mikan - Since I'm in a good mood I'll go easy on you right now.

Sumire - Go hard.

Mikan - You sure?

Sumire - Yup '_She's probably really weak_

Mikan(read her mind) - Oh yeah I'm not weak.

By that time she 2 dragons of Ice, and water.

Sumire - How did you summon them.

Mikan - Oh! Did I forget to mention I can create dragons lik,e these with ANY type of alice as long as its an element.

Sumire - Doh!(from the simpsons)

Mikan - That's what they all say, now let's start

Sumire then activated her Alice.

Mikan - Cat and Dog ehh?Pretty Boring

She(Mikan) said in a mocking voice

Sumire - Why you!

That time Mikan activated her alice a made 2 more ice dragons to attack Sumire.(The previous ones were like guards)

Sumire - Hah! Take that! there is no more of your dragons!

Mikan - Oh really?

Then two dragons appeared behind Sumire who was breaking 100 sweats.

Sumire - How did you?

Mikan - Simple, behind your back. Now let's get a little more serious...

Mikan showed a little evil smirk which basically scared EVERYONE.

Mikan - This is gonna be a really fun show.

She summonded 6 water and ice dragons.

Mikan - Have fun defeating them.

Everyone - _She is quite evil..._

Sumire - DANG IT!

Mikan - Give up? Right in front of YOUR Natsume?

Sumire - I will not lose!

Mikan - Such determination... Dragons just make her faint lightly into a nap.

The ice dragons lightly froze her for 10 minutes.

Natsume - _I should challenge her in the future._

Mikan - Let's go.

the dragons disapeared but now there was ice wings on Mikan's back.

Mikan - What a waste of time. Hotaru!

Hotaru - Yeah?

Mikan - Time to go to work

They went to work and made 1 million yen when they were finished for the day. WHY? She's a superstar, if she even went to a place ,unmasked, her identity would be discovered in less than 10 seconds.

Hotaru - I get 3/4 of the money

Mikan - Yes...

---------------------------------------------Next Day Walking to School-------------------------------------------

Fan girls - Hey isn't that Natsume over there?

Natsume(overhearing them) - RUN!

Ruka - Yeah.

They like crazy because the fan girls were chasing them. Then they saw..

Natsume - Oi... you! What are you doing here? Also who are you?

Girl - Huh? I'm a celebrity called Mikan of course!

Currently, Mikan was changing into disguise.

Ruka - Your the 1# idol in the world! What are you doing here?

Mikan - ..._AH!_' running away from fans of course!

Natsume - Same here! Then go away if you don't want fans to capture you.

Mikan - ah yes, of course!

Mikan - _Ah! I have to go to the bathroom to put on my disguise then go to the classroom._

-------------------------------------------Classroom-----------------------------------------

Narumi - As you know, Sumire lost to Mikan in a fight. However, since she is proud of her pride so she got self-concious and now can't go to school

Fan club(of Natsume's) - For how many days

Narumi - 1 day

Fan club - THEN DON'T TELL US, WE KNOW SHE CAN SURVIVE FOR 1 FREAKIN DAY!!!

Narumi - okay...

Natsume - Bakas

Fan club - _What an honor to be called baka by Natsume!_

Mikan (who read their minds) - Tchh..What an annoying bunch of girls...

Fan club - NANI!?

Mikan - What NAtsume said was true..._' I've never been like this but whatever'_ BA-KA!

Fan club - NA--

Natsume - Polka-dots, Don't provoke them!

Mikan (angry) - First of all, PERVERT! Second, YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME!

Natsume - Then... nevermind

Fan Club - Natsume-sama is NOT a pervert

Narumi - CLASS! I've been waiting in silence while you all were TALKING!

Everybody(but Natsume) - HAI, SIR!

------------------------------------------LUNCH-------------------------------------------

Mikan - Would everybody(Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, Anna, Koko, Yuu, and Nonoko) like to go to the central town to play? Oh, I already asked Narumi and he said Yes.

Everybody - Sure...But how much did you get to spend?

Mikan - 10,000 rabbits

Everybody(but Hotaru) - HOW DID YOU GET THAT MONEY? Plus, how come Hotaru didn't say anything?

Mikan - S-A-V-I-N-G, and she already saw 1/3 of my room...

Hotaru - That was 1/3? I thought it was 2/3

Natsume - Tch.

Mikan - WHY YOU----'_calm down...'_ What?

Natsume - It was funny.

Ruka - _That's the first time I've seen him say 'It was funny' I wonder if he..._

Ruka(whispers to) - Natsume, by any chance do you like...

Natsume(kinda blushing) - maybe...

Hotaru - --FLASH-- That was a great picture. Thanks Natsume...

Natsume - Imai!!!

Ruka - Mikan, do you ever think about another's feelings about --

Mikan - OF COURSE

Ruka - --Love?

Mikan - Huh? Love, of course! kinda...why?

Ruka - Just asking.

Mikan - uh...ok. Well, let's go to the Central Town now!

Ruka - AH! Okay!

--------------------------------------------------Central Town--------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan - Okay, here is how it works. 2boys and 2 girls in a group. If one of them runs off they have a map. Okay???

Everybody - Yes... Do we get to choose ?

Mikan - Yes...

Here was the pairings

Ruka/Natsume/Mikan

Yuu/Nonoko/Koko/Anna.

Anna - uhhh... Wheres Hotaru?

Mikan - simple. a 8 letter word that starts with a B and ends with 2 s

Nonoko - Business.

Anna - O...K...

Mikan - We can go into our groups now ja! _I can't believe Hotaru just went away to sell Natsume pictures._

Mikan - Ruka, has Hotaru always been this selling 'famous or popular' people's pictures?

Ruka - Y-Yes

Mikan(who hit his back) - You don't have to be shy about it...

Mikan - Well, Natsume get your butt over here, along with the little, cute, silver haired boy that we didn't invite but oh well. Just get your butt over here because I want to ask you a question

Natsume - _She sure has guts to talk to me like that, I wonder if she ever met the celebrity Mikan?_(Duh, SHE IS HER! but I can't tell you that)' What?

Mikan - Do you want Holowans?

Natsume fell down anime style.

Natsume - You just asked me to come for this!? Oh you are so gonna be burnt.

Mikan - I don't think so, First I have a VERY strong water alice.

Natsume - I forgot!

Mikan - Who's the boy?

Natsume - Youchi...

Youchi - Mikan Sakura...

Mikan - _How did he know MY name?_

Ruka - Yes , she's Mikan Sakura but not the celebrity one that you idol.

Youchi(whispers) - You are the celebrity aren't you? But you're in disguise...

Mikan - Ahh... yes that's right

Natsume - What's right?

Mikan - N- Nothing

Youchi - Can I call you onee-chan?

Natsume and Ruka - HUH!?

Mikan - umm...sure?

Youchi - Yay! onee-chan can we go get some Holowans?

Mikan - You three wait here...

Mikan came back with 4 boxes of Holowans...

Mikan - You are lucky because I was the last one there.

Natsume - Tch.._It tastes good..._

Ruka - Mikan, have you ever met the Mikan, the celebrity one?

Mikan - Yes

Suddenly, a girl with seaweed hair popped out

Sumire - You-chan come to your onee-chan!!!

Youchi - Stay away you hag...

Mikan - Permy, I do suggest you KEEP away from him...

That time Permy snatched youchi away from Mikan...

Permy -1) Why?2) Can't you tell that he likes me more than you? Oh yeah, because you're a b----.3) Then why is he in my arms right now?

Mikan - OK here are the answers to your questions.

1) He's gonna use his alice.

2)No I can't tell

3)You snatched him...

Also you shouldn't have not said what you said in front of me.

Sumire - Why? b----!b----!b----!b----

Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka - You are gonna get it..

That time Youchi activated his alice and Sumire was chased away.

----------------------------------------------------END OF CHAPTER---------------------------------------------------------------------

**WW(me) - this (words...) stands for the author's thoughts.**

**this _words_ stands for someone's or the person whos saying it's thoughts**

**ok?**

**Everybody - Got it...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mikan - She sure is stupid...

Youchi - Onee-chan why did old hag say whatever that word was?

Mikan - uhhhh...umm...Because...She's a.. a... terrible fake onee-chan!'_ That is true_

Youchi - OHHHHH!

Sumire(appeared out of nowhere) - No I'm not!

Mikan - Whose stronger then?--smirk--

Sumire - Strength(don't know how to spell it) doesn't matter because you would lose!HOHOHOHOHO!!!

Mikan - Wanna bet on it?Natsume, Ruka who do you think will win

Natsume and Ruka - you.

Sumire - You made them say it!

Mikan - Really? Then I'll make them say you suck IF I have to. Apprently I can't because I'm not the boss... Boohoo!

Ruka - I can't tell... Does Mikan like picking on Sumire ONLY?

Natsume - It's quite obvious...Since Sumire started first.

Mikan - Natsume, would you please give me a little spark of your fire? It won't hurt me!

Natsume - Ok...

Sumire - You can't! She's gonna attack me so burn her hair!!!'_He probably won't give her anything and protect me!_

Mikan - Too late... I already created a fire in fact 4 twin fire dragons! Remember kids,(refering to Youchi and the kids around them) don't play with fire like this!

Sumire - How?

Mikan - Easy, wind alice... place it on a wooden stick... then gather 3 more then use on all of them and create these!

Natsume - _very smart..._

Mikan - Since Natsume helped me I'm going to give him all of the dragons. However, if they harm someone I don't want them to ,they're going to disappear

Natsume - uh..ok...

Sumire - HAH! Like the honorable Natsume will accept the gift... If he didn't accept mine how would he for yours?

Mikan - He would, after all I borrow some of his alice' _and used some of my fire alice_(how does she have a fire alice? Look at the first chapter)

Mikan - Also don't you know that you just put half your effort in? Because you just love him half-hearted

Sumire - WHAT!? What makes you think that?

Mikan - You only care for looks not the personality.

Youchi - Oneechan is right... Also oneechan, can you make a dragon from my alice?

Mikan - Sure.. just..wait...a...second...done!

Youchi - Wow! It's Perfect! Now, time to use it

Mikan - You DO mean to use it on Sumire right?

Youchi - Of course!! (evil) who else?

Mikan - Well... Sumire, I'll leave Youchi with you

Sumire - See your abandoning him!(She doesn't know that Mikan created dragons out of Youchi's alice)

Mikan - Let's go Natsume and Ruka...

Natsume - Are you sure to do this... to leave Youchi behind?

Mikan - I gave him something to help him find his way to us...

Ruka - ok...That's good...

Mikan - Come on slowpokes!!! I'm going without you then!

Natsume - WAIT!

Ruka - _Wow I've never seen Natsume like this EVER_

--------------------------------------Shopping--------------------------------------

Mikan - Wait! I need to go somewhere for 1 hour... So just in case you need entertainment, I got that all covered up... Here tickets to Mikan Sakura's show. I hope you'll be there!!

With that Mikan left with 4 bags full of clothes that cost 1,000 rabbits...

Mikan - _Dang! I need to hurry up and change, then go to the concert... Let's see I need to change in 5 minutes..._

She decided to wear a sapphire blue dress(to look what it looks like email me)

-------------------------------Concert-------------------------------

Ruka - I wonder where Mikan went?

Natsume - Same here...' _Where is --- WOH!!! It's the girl I met yesterday(or last chapter I think). I think her name was Mikan Sakura...wait it was! I'm glad we got V.I.P. seats and passes... or else we would be lost in the 50,000 people crowd. I wonder how Mikan_ (the not celebrity one) _got the tickets?_

Ruka - Isn't that the girl we met yesterday?

Natsume - Yes...'_ Mikan Sakura is pretty... What the heck am I saying? I like --- I can't talk about that right now..._

Mikan - Hi minna(everyone)!! Thank you for coming to my concert! I would like to welcome the two important guests! Natsume and Ruka! Come up!!!!

Natsume and ruka then went up

Natsume and Ruka - _Huh? I remeber Mikan giving us the tickets... But how does Ms. Sakura know OUR names?_

When they went on stage the girls ALL focused their attention on Natsume and Ruka.

' The blond one's cute'

'NO! HE'S MINE!

'Then I get the Raven-haired one'

Mikan - Listen girls, NO ONE owns them except---

Girls - Who?? YOU???

Mikan - As I was saying... No one owns them except themselves...--whispers-- You can go back to your seats now...

Ruka - ok Ms. Sakura..

Mikan - You can call me Mikan if you want :).

Mikan - Now are you ready for some music?

Crowd - YEAH!

Mikan - I can't hear you!!!

Crowd - YEAH!!!!

Mikan - Okay I'm going to sing a song called Flying Free!

(Go to youtube and type in either Flying free - pont aeri or for the shorter version FFX-2 Yuna - Flying Free then press search)

Mikan - THANK YOU MINNA FOR LISTENING!!!!!!!

Natsume - _She's good..._

Mikan - BYE!!!

----------------------------------------------------After Concert-----------------------------------------

Mikan (with disguise on) - Hey! Did you two enjoy the concert?

Ruka - ummm... Yes?

Mikan - That's good! because I just wanted you to enjoy like a normal person would.

Ruka - But--

Mikan - LET'S GO SHOPPING AGAIN!!!! Also Natsume and Ruka, Koko and Yuu want to meet you at the bus station... I'm going with the girls now! Also can you take care of Youchi?

Ruka - Where is --

Mikan - Come on out... Now go to Natsume-kun and Ruka-pyon.

Youchi pops out.

Youchi - Hai.

Mikan - Good boy!!! Bye guys!!!

----------------------------------------------Girls------------------------------------------

Noko - Aren't we supposed to meet Mikan here?

Anna - Yes, I guess-- Hey it's Mikan on T.V!!!

How did Mikan get up there? Here's a flashback

Mikan was walking around with her disguise on... Then suddenly,

Music maker - Currently, our singer is not here could you take her spot?

Mikan - Sure..

M.M. (Music Maker) - Thank you... And what's your name?

Mikan - uhhh... Mikan, Mikan Sakura

M.M. - THE Mikan Sakura?

Mikan - NO!

M.M - Ok... Here's what you'll be singing.

Mikan - Tattoo? Isn't that the next song Mikan will be singing?

M.M - Yes, but her company said she wouldn't

Mikan - I'll do it!

M.M. - Make sure you won't be a laughing stock!

Mikan - I'm _sure_ I won't! then... JA!

End of Flashback

Hotaru - _THAT IDOIT!!!!'_ ok...

Anna - Hotaru, you don't sound shocked.

Hotaru - whatever.

_NOTICE!!!! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW THE SONG SOUNDS LIKE GO TO AND TYPE IN TATTOO IN THE SEARCH COLUMN THEN PRESS SEARCH._

After the song finished...

Anna - HOLY... She sounded kinda like THE Mikan Sakura

Noko - She sounded LIKE THE Mikan Sakura, Is she an obessesive fan or something?

Hotaru - no' _She is Mikan Sakura_

Mikan - THANKS MINNA FOR LISTENING!!!

Noko - I didn't know she could BE this great!

Anna - Yup, and LOUD!

Mikan ( Who appeared when everyone wasn't paying attention) - How was it?

Anna and Noko - AHH!!! IT WAS GREAT!

Mikan - Thanks:) You two really are nice:) Anyways, Let's cut to the chase!!! It's time for...

All of them (Yes, including Hotaru) - SHOPPING!!!

---------------------------------------------Meanwhile------------------------------------

Boys (Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Yuu) - ...Were...those...people...who...shouted...'shopping'...the...girls?

--------------------------------------Back to the girls------------------------------------

In a clothing shop.

Mikan - HEY!!! Anna , this red dress really suits you! Noko, this emerald dress is good on you!

Anna - Thanks!

Noko - Thanks, how about this REAL pearl necklace?

Mikan - ...uhhh... Noko, that's a fake necklace(she knows this because of her 10 year experience with jewels)

Noko - Really?

Mikan - Yes, because I have a great experience with them. The only real jewel in here is these 4 pairs of sapphire earrings.

Anna - wow..

Mikan - Now, Hotaru... THIS dress would suit you perfectly!!!

Hotaru - Thanks...

Mikan - I can pay for you all... The total is... 500 rbts? THAT IS CHEAP!!!!! Here you go!

Anna - Thanks, once again!

Mikan - No problem!

------------------Bus Stop--------------------

Ruka - Is that... a truck of shopping bags?

Koko - I believe so...

Yuu - I wonder who shopped that much?

Natsume - Tch, most likely Polka-dots

Mikan - What did you say!?

Natsume - most likely Polka-dots

Mikan - HYUUGA!!!

Koko - Uh-Oh!

Mikan activated her alice and freezed Natsume's mouth.

Natsume - mmm mmm mmm mm mmmm?Why did you do this?

Mikan - Because to keep your mouth shut! Also don't you dare try to use your alice... Because I specially put water in there for you--smiles sweetly--

Natsume - mmmmm-mmmm!!! mmm mm mmmm!Polka-dots!!! Let me Free!

Mikan - I will not let you free until you say sorry!

Natsume - mmmmm!!!mmmmm!!!mmmmm!!! sorry!!!sorry!!sorry!!!

Mikan - Ok... well enough..

Ruka - Uhmmm... How DID you know what he was saying?

Mikan - expressions.--melted the ice--

Natsume - Thank...you...

Noko - Hehuff actually said huff thank you?

Yuu - Noko-chan! what happened?

Noko - Mikanhuff--faints--

Yuu - Mikan(scary), You need some explaining to do!

Mikan - Ahh yes... TO put it short, I ran a little fast...

Koko - A little, TOO fast, Even Anna fainted...

Mikan - Ahh yes... I could just heal with my water alice BUT only on one condition...

Koko and Yuu - What?

Mikan - You must... Be on their side until they wake up.

Both Boys - Ok...

Mikan - Now move away...

She made a towel-like thing out of water... Then put both of them on the two girls forhead. Then used her ice alice to slightly freeze it...

Both Boys - Amazing..

Mikan - Bridal style all the way back to the school now..

Ruka - Just asking but where is Imai-san?

Mikan - oooooooooooo!!!! Why are you curious?

Ruka - --blushing(kinda)-- B-Because I'm w-w-worried

NAtsume - Just tell him.

Mikan - Fine... Do you know the small mountain of bags that was carried by the truck?

Ruka - She's in it?

Mikan - nnnnoooooo... She's controlling what I shopped for... To put it short... She's hovering above us.

Ruka - Is she really hovering above us?

Mikan - Yes, Hotaru!!Come down!!

Hotaru - What?

Ruka - Wow...nice invention snapsnap

Hotaru - Thanks for comment and picture...

Ruka - Imai-san

Mikan - Hotaru! We need to--

tO Be cOnTiNuEd

--------------------------------END OF CHAPTER----------------------

**Katrina - Did you all like this chapter?**

**Natsume - Why did you have to reveal MY SECRET?**

**Katrina - I NEARLY did... NEARLY!!!**

**Natsume - Well... still you di-**

**Sumire - Natsume!!Honey!! You like me don't you!!! Not that old ugly Mikan.**

**Natsume - WHAT DID YOU CALL HER!!??**

**Sumire - o-o-ol-old u-u-ug-ugl-ugly M-M-Mikan...**

**Mikan appears**

**Mikan - You called? Someone said I was ugly**

**Sumire - I did!**

**Mikan - DRAGONS!!!!! Make her stay 10 MILES away from Natsume and Ruka!**

**Sumire - You'll pay for this!!!**

**Mikan - (evil)Oh really?**

**Sumiregulp - no...**

**Mikan - - I thought so...**

**Katrina - Well... anyways look forward to the next chapter!ja!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mikan - Hotaru, we need to go back to my room to drop off the shopping bags!!

Hotaru - Yah Think!?

Mikan - Yeah!

Hotaru - Let's go then...-- hops onto a vehicle that appeared out of nowhere--

Mikan - Ok then bye Natsume and Ruka-py--- HOTARU GET BACK HERE!

Hotaru - You can come on your own!--using a microphone--

Mikan - FINE!!!!!! Wind! Please let me run with you!!! Hotaru!! Get back here--running toward Hotaru--

Natsume - weird...

Ruka - Yes...

_------------------------------(_FF[Fast Foward)Competition------------------------------------------

_Remember? For the competition if you forgot Mikan was challenged AGAIN by Sumire. She accepted... What do you mean I didn't type it? Oh well... Anyways she's having a competition right now..._

Sumire - '_I wonder if Mikan's ready to lose??'_

Mikan - _Now I need to use my acting'_Ah! You must be Sumire!

Sumire - Can't you tell that I am THE Sumire Sho-- You're MIKAN SAKURA!!! You mean she meant you were the one who was my opponent?

Mikan - Yes... I'm pleased to meet you! Let's get this competition started!!

Sumire - Where's Mikan?

Mikan - Me?...Oh! The person who told me to come THAT Mikan I'll get her--secretly makes a clone of herself in disguise behind a tree--

Sumire - Huh!? Oh ... Anyways let's begin the compitition...

They did compitition in modeling, sports, and brains... And of course the interviewers knew she was there(I don't know how). In the end...let's say that Mikan won then...

Mikan - I'm going to sing a song for minna!!! Hope you like it! BUT!!!! Don't take this for reality...The song is, 'I'm in Heaven'

**_I'm in heaven when you kiss  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You capture me with a stare  
I'll follow you anywhere  
You lead me into temptation  
I guess you need to enjoy  
I'm like a kid with a toy  
I'm losing my concentration  
One kiss from you and I'm on fire  
Your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Ya I miss...every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss_**

**_CHORUS:  
I'm in heaven when you kiss  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to Wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Ya I miss... every time I'm with you  
Everytime that we kiss_**

**_I dream of you every night  
Feels like I'm losing my mind  
The feelin's just getting stronger (ger, ger, ger, ger)  
My head is spinnin' around  
You play with me but I'm bound  
I can't resist any longer_**

**_One kiss from you and I'm on fire  
Your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Ya I miss...every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss  
CHORUS:  
I'm in heaven when you kiss  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to Wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Ya I miss... every time I'm with you  
Everytime that we kiss_**

**_You know that I'm hypnotized  
Each time I look in your eyes  
You know I couldn't disguise  
And I couldn't resist everytime that we kiss_**

**_CHORUS:  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
Ooh it's heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Baby don't resist me  
Take me with you back to Wonderland  
You know I that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
And I just can't resist  
Everytime that we kiss_**

**_You know I that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
And I just can't resist  
Everytime that we kiss_**

Mikan - Thank you for listening!!!

Sumire - --SHOCKED--

Mikan - BYEBYE!!!

------------------------------------Dorm------------------------------

Anna - Mikan!!! Wherever you were... You just missed a concert that was done by THE Mikan Sakura...

Mikan - Sorry... I was out buying things...

Hotaru - She was... Also she probably lost her way here.'_Truth: She was at the concert_

Noko - Anyways, Did you see Yuu on the way?

Mikan - Yes!!! He asked you if you wanted to be his DATE on Fancy Valentines Dance.

Noko - --blush-- If you meet him again say yes...

Mikan - YOU need to say yes ,girl. Plus, It's not like it's MY responsibility . You need to build up your social status.

Noko - THANKS MIKAN!!!

Mikan - Same goes with you Anna...

Anna - You mean Koko asked you to ask me?

Mikan - Hmm... Let's see, Y-E-S

Anna and Noko - THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Hotaru - And me?

Mikan - Since I guess you had a camera. You can figure it out for yourself.

Hotaru - How'd you know?

Mikan- In-stincts.

Hotaru - Hmmf.

----------------------------------Boy's Dorm--------------------------------

Koko - HEY! Let's eavesdrop on the girls!

Yuu - Fine with me.

Ruka - me too. How about you Natsume?

Natsume - Che.

Koko - I take that as a yes.

A Few minutes later...

Koko - We're there...

A few minutes later...(they eavesdropped and went to their dorms)

Yuu - Wow...Mikan really is trustworthy.

Natsume - Che.

??? - Still saying that after you eavesdropped on us?

Koko (turning head slowly) - M-M-Mik-Mikan!

Mikan - I guess I can forgive you this time. BUT don't ever do that again.

Boys - Hai...

Natsume - Now go away...

--------------------------------(Next Day)Class----------------------------------

Narumi - Hello... Today we have a new student.

All the boys wanted the student to be a cute girl. The girls wanted the student to be a cute boy.

Narumi - Come on in.

The student walked in searching for someone in the crowd. The student had black hair TIED up. Either it was a tom-boy or a boy with long hair.

Here were some of the murmurs

Girl -Is that a boy or a girl

Boy - It's a girl.

Mikan - Virid!!??

Narumi - That's right his name is--How'd you know!?

Mikan - Reasons...

Boy/Girl - Hi Mikan!!!! Also I'm a boy.

All the boys except Natsume, Ruka, Yuu, and Koko(AKA main boys) sighed.

Natsume - _For some odd reason I feel angry..._

Koko - Natsume feels angry.

Natsume - Yup, that's right I feel...KOKO!!!

Meanwhile 'Virid' was hugging Mikan so tightly she could hardly breath.

Narumi - Also, Virid-sama is a PRINCE. A prince so if he doesn't want you to touch him-

Mikan - You may get killed.

Narumi - Yes, Yes, Also his alice is Wind.

A girl - figures... one of the same alices as the hag's

When Virid heard this..

Virid(angry) - You... must... die...--a tornado comes--

Mikan - Stop.

Virid(happy) - OK!!

Natsume - a mood swinger.

Narumi - AHEM!!!! I would also like to introduce another student!

Boys - A girl!?

Narumi - Come on in Virid...

Then another boy that looked like the previous one.

Virid2 - Virid, can you get off her..

Mikan - _Ah yes...The one that hates me for healing Virid 1. I still can't believe that no one but me, Virid1 , and Virid2 can tell the difference_

Girls - THEY ARE SO CUTE!!!

Virid2 - You have noo right to speak to me, the only ones are mother,Virid , and --grumbles-- Mikan.

Girls - Narumi-sensei can we be his partner?

Narumi - No...Since the only one he will talk to is Mikan SHE will be his partner.

Girls - How come she always gets the good boys!?Hmf!

Mikan - Ha..Ha...Ha..--

Natsume - _... Must go away..--_went out of the classroom--

Ruka(who didn't notice) - Hey Natsume, don't you they're TOO close? Natsume? Nat-- --went out of the classroom too--

Narumi - Well... Both have wind as their alice and Virid(2) has another alice which is teleportation. Virid(1) has ice.

Mikan - AND they're both going to sleep in MY room.

Girls - What? Narumi is that true?

Narumi - Yes, because they won't sleep anywhere else...Says their mother. Since their mom knows that they will destroy their own room and the only one that can control them is Mikan.

Girls - So that's why she defeated Sumire?

Sumire - BE QUIET!

Mikan - Yes, all of you girls should really be quiet.--puts ice over their mouths--

Sumire - MM!MM!MMM!?(HA!HA!HUH!?)

Mikan - Bye-bye!!!!

-----------------------------------Walking around the school--------------------------------

Virid(both) - Is it really okay to not tell them your 'Famous' form?

Mikan - They'll figure out or I'll tell them...

Virid(b) - Wow, they sure are slow...

Mikan - I know.

Natsume(who happened to hear) - _'Famous' form????_

Mikan - ...oops...Natsume get out here.

Natsume - How'd you know I was here?

Mikan - I heard you. Also since you're here and this is the SECOND time you've eavesdropped, you'll have to fight me.

Virid(1) - and me too.

Virid(2) - Don't include me!

Natsume - ...Fine!

(Don't blame me but I'm not gonna explain the details. All you need to know is that Mikan kicked Natsume's butt litterly and Virid didn't help her.)

Mikan - v next time don't eavesdrop!

Natsume - ...fine..ouch!

Mikan - Oh,soryy! Here have some healing water.--takes out a can of water--

Natsume - Thanks.--blush--

--SNAP SNAP--

Mikan - Wow, you're gonna become famous!

Natsume - Haha...AND EMBARASSED!!! HOTARU!!!!!

Mikan - Good luck! BYE! Come on Virid

Virid(1) - OKAY!!!

Virid(2) - ...I'm tired

Mikan - teleport yourself to bed. OR do you want me to do it?

Virid(2) - I can do it. --teleports--

Mikan - Hey! Virid do you want to go shop?

Virid - uhhh(in a cute way) sure!!!

Mikan - KAWAII!!!

Virid - :3

------------------------Shopping-------------------------

They took a pretty long time shopping for things such as clothes, food(just in case), singing stuff, more clothes(Mikan has a HUGE closet...make that 2) , ribbons(dance), and souveneres(or something like that)(if your wondering water goes under 'food')

Virid - Thanks for buying stuff with your money.

Mikan - mistake, your brother will be angry but...

-------------Meanwhile-----------

Virid(2) - MIIIIIIKAAAAAANNN!!!VIIIIRIIIIIIIID!!! WHICH ONE OF YOU TOOK MY MONEY!?

----------------------Back to Mikan and Virid(1)--------------------------

Virid - I'm going to have to pay him back right-?

Mikan - No, you have to give him some of the clothes we shopped for.

Virid - Including the one, that I bought and you bought two?

Mikan - Yes.

Virid - and the other one that you bough two of?

Mikan(getting a little angry) - Yes!

Virid - And the blue one that you--

Mikan - YES YES YES!!!

Virid --...

Mikan - Let's go home. Here let me teleport you...--teleports home--

???(who was watching them) - Hmm... Mikan has a lot of alices than Natsume. I think I'll let her go on missions(who do you think it is? A ..well... duh!!!)

---------------------------------Mikan's Room-----------------------------

Virid(2) - Mikan ... Virid... Which one of you stole my money?

Mikan - Me.Technically we didn't STEAL it . We planned on using it for things like...--searching pocket and puls out Holawons-- THIS!

Virid(2) - This is?

Mikan - uhh...Let's say it's a candy that tastes good.

Virid - ... IT IS GOOD!!

Mikan - I'm glad you like it. It costs 10 rabbits.(I think)

Virid(2) - Thanks

Mikan - Your welcome.

----------------------------------------Next day during class-------------------------------

Girls - Mikan, you didn't harm the princes right?

Mikan - ...Remember I'm NICE and not CLINGY unlike you girls.

Girls - Then who do cling on to?

Mikan - Uhh..oh! That's SUCH a HARD question... EAsy Nat-su-me!

Girls - AGRHGH!!

----------------------------------------------------END OF CHAPTER 5----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Katrina - Did you like it?**

**Natsume - NO!**

**Katrina - Well too bad you did! Sorry readers that it took a LONG time:3**

**Mikan - Gomen!Gomen!**

**Natsume and Virid(2) - Gomen...**

**Virid(1) - Mikan!!!**

**Katrina - well... anyways The NEXT chapter is a past one... SO ALL of it is basically kinda of a flashback!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**If you read the very end in the last chapter you would know what this chapter is about. Anyways if you want to be in one of my future stories tell WHICH anime(if I can find it), what your name (first and last) will be, and that's all.**

--------------------Past-------------------

------------------------------Lake-------------------------

Mikan was just walking until...

Mikan - Hey you!!!!!

??? - What? Are you here to kill me too?

Mikan - What do you mean, in any case you need to get your wounds here and healed ASAP uhh... what's your name?

??? - Virid... But why heal my wounds?

Mikan - ARE YOU AN IDIOT!? YOU CAN GET AFFECTED IF SOMETHING ELSE HAPPENS MORE!!!

Virid - Still... I don't care whether I live or die.

Mikan - First you blab about being killed, then you blab about not healing wounds, THEN YOU SAY YOU DONT CARE ABOUT LIVING! We need to get out of this cold icy water or you'll catch a cold.

Virid - Don't you mean me? You're levatating...

Mikan - Oh whatever, just get out!--pulls him out and heal him--

Virid - Why did you do that?

Mikan - If a person is in trouble help them!!!:)

Virid - ...(happy)Thank you!!!! What's your name?

Mikan - Mikan

Virid - My full name is Virid Vidit Viridian! I'm a prince of my country!

Mikan - Enough intros. I need to go, Here--hands him something(which you will find out in a short time)-- Here's a ticket to my concert. I hope your there!

Virid - HAi:)!!!

Mikan - Bye, Oh yeah (shouting because she's faraway)my name is Mikan Sakura and DONT shout at the concert.

-------------------------------------------Concert-------------------------

Mikan - _I just hope he comes..._Minna(everyone)! Thank you for coming here!!! I hope you like the song I just made up!'_2 minutes ago'_ It's called 'Heart and Soul'

(who can make it?)

Yume wo oikakete itai desu  
Dakedo hontou wa tsurai n' desu  
Sore nara ashi wo tomete  
Yasunjaeba ii n' ja nai?

Te ni ireru mono wa hitotsu  
Sonna ashita ga chikadzuku  
Konkyo nante nai kedo  
Kesshite akiramenaide

(i say!)

Daitan ni ikimashou!  
Mayowanaide boys & girls  
(you say!)  
Ganbatte ikimashou!  
Negai wa todoku yo hearts & soul

Kiai soutou ireta tte  
Kanawanai toki mo atte  
Tatoe mawarimichi demo  
Hitotsu no yume mezashite

(i say!)  
Shinjite ikimashou!  
Nakusanaide boys & girls  
(you say!)  
Mae muite ikimashou!  
Nanika ga kawaru yo heart & soul

Ima kinou to chigau jibun ga iru  
Yume ni chikadzuiteru

(i say!) oh ohoho ohoh  
(we say!) oh ohoho ohoh

Taiyou ga egaita aozora tte tooi ne  
Nagasu namida wa kitto yoru no sora ni kirameku

Tanoshinde ikimashou!  
Hikari ga sasu hou e

Daitan ni ikimashou!  
Mayowanaide boys & girls  
(you say!)  
Ganbatte ikimashou!  
Kitto todoku hearts & soul

(i say!)  
Shinjite ikimashou!  
Nakusanaide boys & girls  
(you say!)  
Mae muite ikimashou!  
Kitto ga kawaru heart & soul

Boys & girls heart & soul  
Daitan ni ikimashou  
Boys & girls heart & soul  
Kagiri nai yume e hashire

I can! you can! we can!  
I can! you can! we can!  
Heart and soul

Mikan(_aparently_ spotting Virid while she was on the stage) - I would like to have a special 'prince' guest up here.

The girls started to talk about if he was cute or not.

Mikan - Welcome, the Prince!!!--pulls Virid up forcefully--

Virid - (whisper) Are you sure this is okay?

Mikan - Yeah, this is your payment for making me help you.

Virid - HAI!!!:3

Girls - KAWAII!!!!

Boys(some of them boyfriend of the girls) - GGRRR!!!

Mikan - Bye!!!--notices a boy with crimson eyes and raven hair--'_Let's see what he's thinking_

Boy with Crimson eyes and Raven hair(who you should know, if ya don't get outta here!) - _Why did Aoi have to bring me here to this terrible place?_

--------------After Concert---------------

Mikan - Thanks for coming Virid-sam--(hears a huge crowd of footsteps)

???- VIRID SAMA!!!!!

Mikan and Virid - Ohh crap(sweatdrop) RUN FOR YOU LIVES!!!

Mikan - Okay heres--still running-- the plan, you run left I run right then meet at the Hollawan Store. Got it?

Virid - Yup.

Mikan - 1, 2, 3, GO!!!!

-------------------------Mikan's P.O.V---------------------------

I was running and running and running... You get the point, until I saw a person...

You - MOVE!!!!

They turned around, but GREAT! I didn't say it in time and bumped right into him!!! Then I noticed that it was the same person that I saw on stage.

You - YOU!!! You're the one that said 'Why did Aoi have to bring me here to this terrible place' or something along those lines...ANYWAYS why did you think--oops!!!

??? - Did you read my mind?'_Crazy person._

You - Now you thought that I was CRA--...oops.

???(a little girl) - Onee-chan who called my name--takes notice of Mikan-- OMG!!! It's Mikan Sakura!!!! My name is Aoi Hyuuga! Nice to meet you!

You - uhh...Nice to meet you to! --whispers-- What's up with your brother?

Aoi - Oh Him? Don't mind him he's always like this:) Could you sign this?

You - Sure...--Signs-- Bye then I suriously need to search for Virid.

-----------------------------------Virid's P.O.V---------------------------

You - _How much stamina do these guys have? Geesh!_

Fangirls - VIR---------

You - Say...What stopped--looks-- HOLY!! THEIR INJURED!!!!

???(Me-Guess who it is) - I know, since you were slow I decided to use MY alice of wind.

You - VIRID TIDIV VIRIDIAN!!!

Suddenly all the injuries started to melt, and all of them wondered why they were here.

You - What did you do!?

Virid - Nothing...

Mikan - I did it and I erased their memories of You two. Virid Vidit Viridian and Virid Tidiv Viridian or as I like to call them VVV and VTV

Me and Virid - How did you know our names?

Mikan - Let ME tell YOU something. I have all the alices you could possibly ever imagine.

Twins - So...You basicially have our alices of Wind and Teleportation/Ice

Mikan- Yup, also if you find a little girl named Aoi and a boy with crimson eye and raven hair give them this.

You - Why do we give them an autographed picture?

Mikan - Present from Mikan Sakura make them happy.

You and Virid(anime sweatdrop) - Bad/terrible language.

Mikan - Me know! Anyways, if you want to see me again V twins go to Gakuen Alice. Bye!

You - Bye.

Mikan left.

Virid - How does she know our names?

You - She's VERY smart!

Virid - Anyways do you even want to visit her again

You - YUP\, Don't forget to tell mom my friend is gonna go to Gakuen Alice!!!

Virid - Sure...Bye!

Virid left.

You - Now, How do I find Gakuen Alice?

-END OF CHAPTER-

**Katrina - I'm sorry it took a long time to load this.:( I got sick, my head seemed like it was on fire and I was grounded.**

**VTV - That's still no excuse to not type it!**

**Katrina - Yes it is . Anyways I'm making a 'Naruto' story about Sasuke and a girl(who you will find out about) who is made-up by me and is gonna be you(if your a girl that is). It's called "Trustworthy", the summary... I won't tell you-. Well then, BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**As the 'past' was, now onto the present!.! Anyways if you don't understand last chappie, Here's how it worked. (name) P.O.V.(Place of View) also you ARE that person and when you say something it's like this You - ok? Now on with the story!Also the main idea is kinda from 'Stardom secret'.**

-Present-night-

-Mikan's P.O.V.-

You - Let's see... White Cat mask check, 3 rose earings on left ear and right ear check. Weapons check. I'm ready!'_I'm ready for the mission I'm going to do... But I wonder who my partner is and how he/she will react to having a girl with tan shorts and a red hoodie with a white t-shirt under as their partner? Well only one way to find out--puts mask on her face--_

Notice - I should tell that her mask covers the top part of her face. She also has eye-holes in the mask.

Then I left to the meeting place.

-Natsume's P.O.V.-

I didn't really give a lot about having a new partner, but I hope she's someone I know. Then,

You - Persona, get out here.

Persona - I see, you're as good as ever. Anyways your partner is a girl. Her name is ' White Cat' totally the opposite of you. Her alice, well... you'll find out

You - ok

Persona - She has no limit whatsoever to her power. Final, so you'll just meet her in 3,2,1,

You see a girl with brown wavy hair in a red hoodie with tan shorts with a white cat mask on.

??? - Hi Black Cat

You - Hi

Persona - Your mission is to go get a red book that we need. If you need picture here.

You and White Cat - Ok.

Persona - But be careful they are guarding it carefull, and that's when White Cat's alice comes into use. Dismissed.

We both went away. I followed 'White Cat' and asked her some questions.

You - Are you in my class?

WC(I'm tired of typing the full name) - Yes(she says it abesently minded)

You - What's your name?

WC - None of your concern. But I can give you a clue, it has a U and 2 A in the last name. 1 I and 1 A in the first. No more clues

You - Are you sure it's this way?

WC - Yes , I use my alice of finding things.(I have no clue if there is a such alice)

You - How do you use it?

WC - Shut up and don't ask any more questions.

You did and were staring at her while wondering...

You - _1I and 1 A and 1U and 2 A ,I wonder what is Mikan Sakura doing...I'll just figure out by asking her one more question after this._

Then you started blushing a lot of shades of red.

-Mikan's P.O.V.-

You were getting pissed that Natsume was asking you,'White Cat', too many questions.

You - Shut up and don't ask any more questions.

While you were still on the mission you saw Natsume was staring at you. Since you were to lazy to read his mind you didn't. Then you saw him blushing a lot of shades of red until his face was kinda like a cherry. However, you still didn't bother talking to him(or reading his mind).Then you reached your destination

You - Alright, we reached the place

-F.F. to end of mission-

Natsume - Ummm... C-Can I ask you a q-question (author-OMG, NATSUME IS STUTTERING, I wonder what he's going to say -)

You - Sure...

Natsume - W-Would you like to go with m-me to the ' Fancy Valentine Dance' or something?

You - ok, meet me there at 5:00.

Natsume - OK!!!!(me-Huh? Happiness???)

Natsume' sP.O.V.

You(natsume) were EXTREMELY happy that she was going to join you. But you didn't know why. Somehow you thought of how Mikan, White Cat, and THE Mikan were the same person. Wait... They are the same person! because whenever one of those three is here then, the other ones aren't here! I GET IT!

Mikan's P.O.V.

ACHOO!!! You felt as if someone was thinking about you.

While you were picking a dress one after one, you finally got to a REALLY pretty one. It had like a wavy stuff at each of the arm ends. The bottom , had a slant from the left ankle to the right foot. The color was white and sapphire.

-F.F.-'Fancy Valentine Dance'

You(Mikan) met Natsume at the dance...WHATEVER!!!! LET'S JUST SKIP TO THE END WITH A SURPRIZE!(this is me speaking by the way)

You - I'm glad we got the fangirlsoff our track with Virid 1 and 2.

Natsume - same here...

Some random guy and girl - SURPRISE!

When the random couple pushed you. Your mask fell off, showing your face with a disguise.

You - Oh,no

Same random couple - Sorry, I'm Tsubasa and this is Misaki!!!

You - I'm Mikan nice to meet you.

Tsubasa - Bye bye then!!!

Tsubasa then pushes you and Natsume together. Forcing you...to...kiss!!!

Misaki - MISSION COMPLETE!!

They run away.

- Natsume's P.O.V.--

You(natsume) - _Did I just???What is this heat coming to my face?_

-Mikan's P.O.V-

You(Mikan) - _...What just happened?_

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**Katrina - SORRY!!! I got grounded for 2 weeks this time... For getting some bad grades --Cries--...**

**Mikan - There, there don't cry--comforting me--**

**Natsume - Hmph. It's not a big deal.**

**Mikan - Would it be a big deal for you if YOU didn't read manga for 10 weeks!!!!!????**

**Natsume - MY MANGA!!!!**

**Mikan and Katrina - 0.o WTH!?Well, Hope to see you next time!**

**Katrina - UPDATE!!! MY sasuke story is going to change into a sasukeAND neji story called 'Twin's love' I know stupid title right?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-Mikan's P.O.V.-

You - _What the heck happened? It's just like the time I gave my FIRST kiss to some crimson haired boy ,because of his sister._

--Flashback--

You just running away from fans(once again) when you met into this guy and little sister. They looked familiar...YEAH! It was the people who you met while running away from Virid's fans(scary). What was her name again? A-Ao-Aoi!

Aoi - Hi Mikan-chan!

You - SHHH! FANS!

Aoi - It's okay! Natsume always has fans chasing him.

You - Nice short story, but this time I don't have a story(relate to chapter 6 or 5?). ANYWAYS this time I need your help to hide me from--Mphhhh!--turns away and starts barfing--

Aoi - Aoi's plan 1) Make them seem like a kissing couple!

Natsume --blush-- --still recovering from kiss--

You - --still barfing-- eeew, my first kiss HAD to be a forced one. Still it made my fans go away.Sooooooo... BYE!

-Natsume's P.O.V.-

STILL recovering from the kiss!

-Aoi's P.O.V(YAY)-

You- _I think I over did it...Onee-san is still blushing, BUT! IT"S GOOD MAYBE HE WILL LIKE HER AND will hate me for...ever...NOOOOOOOOO!_

--END OF FLASHBACK--

-Mikan's P.O.V.-

Mikan - --sighs-- They probably don't know each other(me - they are the same person dummy) , it'd be a great conveniece if they did.

-Natsume's P.O.V.-

You - _How come I'm still not forgetting the incident? Where Mikan and me ki--forced kissed? I'll try to stay clear of her tomorrow or play a trick on the Tsubasa._

- Tsubasa's P.O.V -

Tsubasa - _I think I need to stay clear of Natsume for this whole week -.-. And make sure to stay clear of Mikan...I should try to apologize first_

-Next Day-

-Mikan's P.O.V.-

You - _Why is haven't I seen Natsume the whole day? When I do he just darkly turns red and runs away , I don't get it T.T(cries). Ah, there he is!_

You(Mikan) - Hey! Natsume hey are you alright? Did you catch a fever?

Natsume(blushing) - Y-y-es I'm a-alright

You - Then why are you red ?-? (Katrina - She's pretty naive)

Natsume - umm... no reason, bye!

You - Why is he red:(... I'll spy on him but not stalk him

-Next 2 hours-Natsume's P.O.V.-

You(Natsume) - _Why do I have a feeling everywhere I'm going...someone's following me?_

Then you look back... you saw--a huge water wave coming your way with someone on top of it.

You - 0-0Holy!!

That someone was!! Mikan;White Cat; THE Mikan OR a person with a white cat mask on.

You - Mikan!!

Mikan - Huh!? I'm NOT Mikan,remember? I'm White Cat!

You - Then take your mask off.

Mikan - NO! If you know I'm Mikan which I will never admit being Mikan which I am, YOU ARE A STALKER!! wait a minute...oops

You - SEE You admit it

Mikan - WHY DID I DO THAT!? Do you know my other secret?

You - Well, duh baka.

Mikan - What did you say?

You - baka. baka. baka. baka. baka. baka. baka. baka

Mikan - You are going to get it!

You started to feel your uniform soak up more and more.

You - Is this the 'it'

Mikan - Well ,duh but there is one more thing. Choose one of the options 1) Get Iced 2) Get poured on by oil then lit by fire or 3) Run away to the bathroom while soaking wet?

You - 3

Mikan - okay BYE STALKER!

You - She...was...the ...stalker..or someone else?

-Sumire's P.O.V-

You(sumire) - _Did me just hear the conversation of Mikan being THE Mikan while stalking Natsume? There's no way her could be, but then again THE Mikan has been missing lately._ (Katrina - She has terrible grammar)

-Mikan's P.O.V.-

ACHOO!!

You just wiped your nose and felt like a person was talking about you.

-Next Day-

-Natsume's P.O.V.-

You were just walking with Ruka, when you heard Sumire talking about how she was going to get you with her make-up. When you opened the door you saw Sumire running to you with too much make-up everywhere she put it. You were about to burn her hair until someone else beat you to it.

You - Huh?

Sumire - WHO DID THAT!? I DARE YOU TO COME UP TO ME AND DO IT AGAIN!

You then saw Mikan standing up and burning her hair up again saying some very colorful words at the end.

--PLEASE NOTE THE NEXT LINE WILL SAY SOME UNAPPROPRIATE 'COLORFUL' WORDS--

Mikan - I don't give a sh-t about what your saying right now, b-tch. However, when you overdo it with your sh-tty words, I will get f-ckin pissed off!!

Narumi - Mikan, please don't use those words in front of your classmates. How did you get the fire alice?

Mikan (sweetly(acting)) - I just obtained it magically!(serious) Of Course not!! I obtained it when I was born along with the other alices you can think of! Why do you think I have about 10 rings on each finger? Show 'n tell? NO! THE ONLY ALICE I DONT HAVE IS THE USELESS KITTY-KITTY DOGGY-DOGGY ALICE!!

You - Someone has a problem with anger.

Mikan - AND YOU! Stalker! What gives you the right to me to talk to me like that when YOU have a cold!

Then Mikan kept on rambling and rambling about that stuff, if someone tried to back-talk her she would smart-talk them back.

You - _Is this gonna go on forever?_

BAKA!!BAKA!!BAKA!!

You - _I dont wanna know what that was._

Mikan - ...

--Silence--

You - _Wow I didn't know that Hotaru could do--_

Mikan - HOTARU!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT AND HOW DID YOU-- MFFHHHHH...candy...

You - -.-'

-Mikan's P.O.V.-

You were just rambling over and over(with some...colorful words),until...

BAKA!!BAKA!!BAKA!!

You(mikan) - ...

Silence

You - HOTARU!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT AND HOW DID YOU--MFFHHHHH...candy...'_Candy is good_

Koko - 'Candy is good' is what Mikan said'_I wonder why? but, I can't stop thinking about Anna._

You - 'I wonder why? but, I can't stop thinking about A--'

Koko -SHUT UP!!'_Will she stop talking about'insert crush name here' ?_

You - 'Will she stop talking about'insert crush name here'?

Narumi - You still know that I'm here right?

You - Yes, Narumi-sensei... I got nicknames!! Ruka-pyon! Hota-chan! Nat-kun!Yoi-kun!Permy!Not really for Yu.. Anna-chan!Noko-chan! and ko-kun. The rest can figure out names for themselves

Nat-kun - Why...Nat-kun?

You - Hmmm? You want me to call you Nat-**chan?**

Nat-kun - Nevermind ,Nat-kun is fine.

Permy - Then why Permy?

You - You want me to call you Permy-oba-san?Anyone else want to change their name?

Permy - Nah...

You - I know what we can do now! We can play the computer!!

--Everybody leaves--

Narumi - ...They forgot all about me.

--Computer "lab"--

You - ...

Jinno - Why are you all here?

Everyone - ...

Jinno - ANSWER ME!

You - To -cough cough- play the -cough cough- computerandskipclass

Jinno - what?

You - The teacher excused us!'_ Just hope he buys that, hope he buys that, hope he buys--_

Jinno - Okay...It's a little early BUT! If your lying I will electricute all of you!

You - Except me.

Jinno - except Mikan.

Everyone - WHAT!?

-Jinno leaves-

You - Not me because I'm** special :3**

Everyone - -anime sweatdrops-

Sumire - It's not that she's special! It's because she's THE-- AHHH!! MY HAIR!

You - You said:)?

Sumire - n-no-nothing.

You - I thought so! Let's play the computers now!

Everyone - Mood swinger...

--END!--

**Katrina - I finally finished this chapter! l-l**

**Natsume - It's not like we care.**

**Katrina - Hmm? So you want me to erase Mikan from this story and let Sumire kiss all the time(evil glint in eyes)**

**Natsume - Actually, I think we care.**

**Katrina - I thought so!:D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Dear reader, if you have some trouble about me doing a person's saying like this Name - blah blah blah. Please don't, because I am not going to change my ways. What I do , is what I do, but if you have a simpler problem ,please just email me about it .Also I can't make Natsume blush more because there's a plot where...Just read it.Thanks!**

**-Katrina**

**P.S. I'm not gonna be doing anymore Natsume's P.O.V(just maybe once each chapppie until chappie 12 or something).**

**P.S.S. There is going to be a new character**

--Mikan's P.O.V--Computer lab--(Me-I think this is where we start)

"This is getting boring, baka"

You(Mikan) - Who're you calling baka? Nat-chan!? Go mangafox or something

Natsume(whispering) - First, Nat-kun then Nat-chan!? Now that she mentions it I could go there.

--2 hours later--

Jin - I FINALLY know what you're doing!

everyone - What!?

Jin - You're planning a welcome party for the new student!

Everyone - New--?

You(Mikan) - Of course we were! We were planning a party for--!! for... for...what was her name again?

Jin - Izumi Asano.

You - Right! I knew that! For Izumi !

Everyone - Riiiiight.

Girl - Jin!? Is this my class? Anyways introducing myself, you know my name..so I have the alice of ice and water!

The girl had black hair down to her shoulders and crimson-red eyes.

Fangirls - Just like Virid-sama!!Hmph! Come to think of it where is he?

-Natsume P.O.V.-

You - _She looks just like **her **,has** her** name, and has the same alice as **her. **Why is she here??-(Me - Who do you think she is?)_

-Normal P.O.V.-

Izumi - ... Hi what's your name?

Mikan - Mikan! Mikan Sakura! Nice to meet you -

Izumi - Do you want to be friends?

Mikan - Sure!

Hotaru - What can we say? Birds of the same feather flock together.

Mikan & Izumi - Hmmm?

Hotaru - See?

Everyone - Yeah.

Natsume - Not to mention annoying.

Mikan - What did ...

Izumi - ...you say...

Mikan & Izumi - Nat-chan!?

Everyone - Are they related?

Jin - I think you should all get along

Mikan - You're still here Jin-sensei?

--3 week skip(I'm lazy ,I know)--Mikan's P.O.V.--

You (mikan) - _I think Nat-chan is starting to lose his fever nowadays. When I see Izumi-chan around him, I get this feeling , a feeling that I just want to hurt her a teeny-weeny bit._

Izumi - HEY!! Mikan over here!

You - Yes ?-

Izumi - Are you Mikan Sakura?

You - Yes of course I am, who do you think I am?

Izumi - No... THE Mikan Sakura -.-...

You - How did you know!?

Izumi - 1) THE Mikan Sakura is starting to work less 2) Natsume told me. 3) Assumption?

You - In order. 1)I know that 2) That BAKA! 3) Great assuumption!

Izumi - Are we still friends?

You - Yeah! BUT don't tell anybody!

Izumi - Ok then... I'll tell you one of MY secrets. I am Imuzi (Me - Izumi spelled backwards). The Imuzi who has no last name. BUT my real last name is not Asano, my real name is Izumi

You - Umm... Can we be partners in the music industry then since your in the Sakura company too :D?

Izumi - OKAY!

Natsume - What are you two talking about?

Izumi - We're talking about--

You (talks so the whole school can hear) - HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I'M THE MIKAN SAKURA FROM THE SAKURA COMPANY EVEN THOUGH I AM!!

School - ... Mikan from Class B is THE Mikan Sakura!!

A few milliseconds later...

Fanboy1 - Can I have your autograph?

Fangirl1 - Are you really THE Mikan Sakura?

Fangirl2 - Can I shake your hand?

After millions of questions.

You - no..no. no! NO!! Okay I really need a decoy right now! VIRID!

Virid1 - Hmm?

You - Chase away the fangirls please!

Virid1 - Uhhh.. Okay! HEY! Girls! over here! try and catch me!

Fangirls - Virid-sama!

Meanwhile...

Virid2 - Ahhh... peace... hm? Is that a stampede with... my twin being chased by them!?

Half of the fangirls - Hey look! It's the other Virid-sama!

Virid2 - +-+

Virid1 - Gotta run! Sorry!

Virid2 - Get back here!!

Meanwhile...

Mikan - Izumi doesn't it seem like the fanboys are multipling by the dozen?

Izumi - Yup!

Mikan - Hey! Look there's a lake over there! Since you have the water alice you can run on it right?

Izumi - yeah...but what about you?

Mikan - I have the same alice as you and many more. Ok on the count of 3 we make an ice-sheild and run onto the waters while the fans are occupied.

Izumi - okay...1

Mikan- 2...

Both - 3!!

They do as the plan was told,but...

Mikan -DANG IT!!Why do I have to have over a million fanboys?

Izumi - money?

Mikan - Charity

Izumi - Fame?

Mikan - To get money then charity

Izumi - I give up.

Mikan - Woo! Am I supposed to make a clone to chase them away?

Izumi - That COULD work.

Mikan - Could!?

Izumi - The clone would go POOF! And then they would chase your way.

Mikan - I'm taking the risk!!

-Meanwhile-

Ruka - Hotaru!! Get back here with the pictures!!

Apparently, Ruka doesn't know of Mikan to be THE Mikan.

Hotaru - Nope, gonna sell this.

Ruka - Hey... Isn't that Mikan? Why is she being chased by a horde of people

Hotaru - ahh... Maybe I should tell you that Mikan is Mikan from the Sakura company!! BAKA!

-Meanwhile...-

Natsume - _Please let Mikan and Izumi come, Please let Mikan and --_

??(shrilly voice) - Natsume-sama!! Will you go out with me!

Natsume - No! For the millionth time! I'm uhh--'_THINK THINK!!_' uhh-- going out with Mikan, Sumire-san

Sumire - Mikan!?

Youchi - Onee-chan, can we get Holawons?

Natsume - Sure'_Anything to get out of here_

Sumire - I'm comming too, Natsume-sama and You-chan!!

Youchi - No you aren't you old hag! Only Mikan gets to call me that.

Sumire (ignores Youchi) - Let's go!Natsume! Natsume... Natsume!?

Natsume ran away while Sumire talked.

-Finally-

All the groups of people met. Virid1, Virid2, Mikan, Izumi, Natsume, Youchi, Hotaru, Ruka, Sumire, Horde of fangirls, and horde of fanboys.

Everyone (exc. Fans) - !!

Sumire - Is it true that you're going out with Natsume-sama, Mikan!

Mikan - Is it true that you can't shut your mouth for 1 hour not counting sleeping time!?

-End of Chappie-

**exc. - except**

**As one problem starts, more begin. What is going to happen? Who is Izumi to Natsume? How is the everone exc. Mikan, Sumire, and Natsume gonna act about Sumire saying Mikan is dating Natsume!? Most of these questions will be answered next time! **

**-Katrina**

**P.S. Sorry if it's short!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is OUT! Sorry for taking a LONG LONG time to make this... you see I have another account on another website so I also need to type that one... Anyways I know this a little late BUT I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own this story . Thanks to lelouch lemperouge for correcting the error I made with onee-san and onii-san.  
**

* * *

**Recap...**

Sumire - Is it true you're going out with Natsume-sama, Mikan?

Mikan - Is it true you can't shut your mouth for 1 hour not counting sleeping time?

**--Story Start--Normal P.O.V.--**

Silence

Everyone (exc. Mikan, Sumire, Natsume, Hotaru) - You're dating Natsume!?

Mikan - Of course, I'm dating Natsume!

Fans - Our lives are in magnificent shambles...

Silence again...

Mikan(with a murderous intent) - Why do you think I didn't?

Everyone - Hahaha...

Sumire being herself, shouted out.

Sumire - Y-Y-You!!

Mikan(pointing to herself) - Me?

Sumire - How can YOU date Natsume-sama? I should date him! Look at you! You put on a disguise just to get into this Academy!

Mikan - I can date Natsume if I want. I put on a disguise to get into this academy and be avoided by rabid fanboys!!

Sumire - I want you to prove that your worthy to Natsume-sama by singing a new song, right here, right now!'_Hah! She probably can't do it! I mean, it was yesterday that she made another music debut!_

Hi Miss Alice  
Anata garasu no  
me de donna yume wo  
mirareru no?  
mirareru no?  
Mada atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete nagareteru  
Tsukurotta sukima ni sasaru  
Kioku-Tachi  
Hi Miss Alice  
Anata ga jitsu no  
kuchi de dare ni ai wa  
nageteru no?  
nageteru no?  
Mou atashi  
kotoba o tsumuku  
shita no netsu  
same kitte meteru o utamo  
Utae nai  
Still you do not answer.  
**ENGLISH VERSION**  
Hi Miss Alice  
With your glass eyes  
What kind of dream  
Can you see?  
Are you fascinated with?  
Stilll  
My heart tears  
And drifts  
Stuck in the patched crevices  
Are memories  
Hi Miss Alice  
With that fruitful lips  
To whom does love  
Is cast away?  
Is lamented?  
Already  
I spin my words  
Feverish tongue  
Has turned cold  
The song to love  
Can't be sung either  
still you do not answer...

Mikan - You happy? I sang a song! Are you gonna give up?'_ Please say yes, Please say yes. If you don't I'll just admit the truth. Not that you can read my mind..._

Sumire - No!

Mikan - Ugh... Fine...

Sumire - You're going to give up?

Mikan - I AM NOT DATING NATSUME, YOU IDIOT!!

Fans - YAY!!

Ruka - Really?

Koko - Really?

Noko - Really?

Sumire - What!?

Natsume - Really? I mean, of course not!

Anna - Really?

Yuu - Really?

Hotaru - Dang it. I could've got a lot of rabbits from this!!

Mikan - Bakas!! Bakas!! Bakas!! If I was dating him don't you think I would call him something crazy fangirls would call him?

Izumi - Hey... Do you guys know who Mikan's manager is?

Mikan ( Not hearing what Izumi said) - Say Hotaru, what and where is my next job. And can I buy one of your baka cannons with a lot of ammo?

Hotaru - Your next job is in one of the beaches in Bali next month. If you want to buy my baka cannon you have to pay 10 rabbits per ammo 900 for the cannon itself

Mikan - You got yourself a deal!

Hotaru (handing Mikan a Baka Cannon)- Hope you use a lot of ammo! Have a good day! Bye!(Katrina: Like in a shop... They say have a good day right? Right!?)

A leaf blows by...

Fans - WHAT!? Hotaru-san is Mikan's manager!?

Mikan(pointing her new cannon at fans) - Say good-bye to the earth...Hello to idioticy heaven!

A sign pops up.(K:There are gonna be bold inprint in the next one. That's the sound in the backround!)

Sign - Please wait a few seconds **Baka! Baka!**...a few more seconds **Baka! Baka!**...Thank you for waiting! **Baka! Baka!**

Another sign pops up.

Sign 2 - Please wait a few more minutes!!**Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!** ...Thank you for waiting!!

Mikan - How much do I have to pay for ammo?

Hotaru - 200 rabbits please! Thank you!

Fans who miraculasly survived - You didn't get us!!

Mikan - Oh yeah...Forgot about you sorry!(uses her ice alice on them). You won't be able to remember what just happened, but you will know that I am, will be, and will forever be THE Mikan Sakura. Oh god...Am I becoming a fan of myself now!?

Youchi - Onii-san, Is onee-chan becoming retarted(Katrina: That in not a typing error!)? I mean, shee(she) isn't right?

Natsume - No, your onee-chan isn't becoming retarded.She's starting to become** mentally **retarded.

Youchi - We need to thave(save) her!

Natsume - I was just joking...

Youchi - Oh. I knew that.

Mikan - Yosh! I know this is random but... Let's do a play!!

The male gang(Koko, Yuu, Natsume , Ruka) - What!? We didn't get a say in this!

The female gang - Yay! Is it gonna be a fairy-tale?

The Sumire gang - Natsume-sama!!

Hotaru - Is there going to be any profit?

Mikan - Okay first things first. Boys, you don't need to get a say in this! Girls, it's gonna be a manga or anime! Natsume worshippers, would it kill to not even say the name **Natsume** for a single day? And Hotaru! Nice job, you're going to become a great salesman...erm...woman in the future! It makes a lot of profit! We're gonna do a play for--!!

Males - Action movie?

Females - Romance?

Sumire Gang - Natsume romance movie?

Mikan - Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! We are going to do Higurashi no naku koro ni!! A horror series!

Everyone - o.o Honto(really)? Why a horror series!? Anything but that!

Mikan - There is also bloo--

Youchi - I'd like it!

Mikan - I was just kidding! We can do...uh...Special A!... no, not that... Mew Mew Power? Nah too boring(K:Sorry to all the fans out there)...AH! Wait no...Snow White isn't an anime... hm--

Everyone - Just hurry up!

Mikan - Fine Fine... Bleach?

Everyone - Too many characters.

Mikan - Naruto?

Everyone - Blood

Mikan - Vampire Knight!!

Everyone - Otaku much? And no, blood

Mikan - No! We're doing Vampire Knight! It has romance as the girls want, and has action, but not Natsume romance! Just do chapter one! You! Fangirls! Do the fangirls part. And you! Boys! Koko ,you're Aido and Yuu, you're Akatsuki! Ruka, you're Ichijo, and Natsume, BIG ROLE Kaname and Shiki. Girls! Sorry about this Noko but you're Seiren, Anna you're Rima, Sumire you're Ruka, and Hotaru stop counting money, you're Sayori! And finally me! Wait Seiren, Rima, Ruka, and Sayori are all covered so...NO!! Yuki has to be me or Izumi... Izumi has black hair...But Virid(1) has short black hair and has red eyes so...

Natsume - Just be Yuki!!

Mikan - Fine. I'll be Yuki...Is everyone ok with their role?

Koko - Yep

Yuu - Yes

Fangirls - Yes Mam!

Ruka - Why is there another character named Ruka?

Mikan - Because there is

Ruka - I'm fine.

Natsume - Sure.

Noko - Uhh...I guess so.

Anna - Yes!

Sumire - Yes! It's a honor to be someone named Ruka!

Hotaru - Sure... It suits me. Since Sayori IS Yuki's best friend.

Mikan - Let's have it next next week so we all can do it before we go to Bali! Wait... I feel like I forgot a person. Right Zero! Virid 2 will be him.

Everyone - You have a job in Bali!?

Mikan - Please refer to about 45 lines back...

Hotaru - Yes, she will be singing, photoshooting, acting, filiming, etc... in Bali for the next **three months**

Anna - T-three weeks?

Hotaru - **Three months. **Final

Noko - Y-You sure it isn't three weeks?

Hotaru(with a baka gun) - I said **three months. Final!** Unless you have a problem with that? '_ and me earning money so I can save up for **that.**_

Mikan - Yup Yup! We all know you'll miss me! Especially Natsume and Virid(2). Note the sarcasm. Oh God look at the time! Natsume make your fangirls read the script I made for you people(tossing scripts at them), then make the boys tell the girls to read the manga. I'm sure the'yll like their roles! If they don't call me! (649) 777-7864(K : This is a number I made up...)! If you don't I'll be sure to kill you , literally! Bye, gotta go do singing!

She that all with those thingies that are loud and you hold them in your hand...yeah...I don't know what they're called,Sorry!!

Everybody - 0.0

Natsume - - What do I have to do again?

A paper comes to him

Paper -

Dear , Nat-chan!

Here is the list of what you have to do if you forgot...Which is very likely.

**Make your fangirls read the script I made for you people, then make the boys tell the girls to read the manga. I'm sure they'll like their roles! If they don't call me! (649) 777-7864! If you don't I'll be sure to kill you , literally! Bye, gotta go do singing!**

Just like I said to you... Thank you for reading

_Love_, Mikan!!

P.S. If I come back from my job and don't see you reviewing the script. Let's just say it won't be pretty. Your fans will chase you as if chasing me and will double extremely fast by the million!

Good Luck!

Natsume - _I tell you... She's EVIL! Evil!!_

Koko - I tell you... She's EVIL! Evil!!

Natsume - Say Koko... Would you like to become Koko Puff?

A image with Koko overeating coco puffs then trying to get onto a platform to take a picture but failing miserbaly(sp?) popped into Koko's mind.

Koko - No thank you!

Natsume - Anyways let's start rehearsing!

Yuu - N-Natsume-san , did something on the letter tell you this?

Another paper flew down.

Paper -

P.P.S. If you tell anyone your punishment will be doubling your fans by the trillions. Have happy dreams on that!

Natsume - _She PURE Evil! She's PURE Evil!!'_ Nope, this is just an act of my own:)

Everyone else - _S-Scary... Natsume smiling..._

--Meanwhile with Mikan and Hotaru--

Photographer - **Snap! **Great!** Click!** Magnificent!** Snap! Snap!** That's wraps it up Mikan -chan!

Mikan - Ahh... Arigato(thank you),it was a pleasure working with you! '_ For five minutes..._

_-_- With the group--

Ruka - Say... where did Hotaru go?

Virid(both) - Ruka? Do you maybe...perhaps...like Hotaru?

Ruka(turning red) - W-What!? O-of course not!' _Where did he come from?_

Virid(1) - Better report this to Mikan (pulls out a cell phone while dialing Mikan's phone) Hi Mikan!...no...no not that either... It's not about me! It's about Ruka!...Oh ...It's that I made a discovery that Ruka likes Hotaru...oh...so sad that Hotaru didn't hear it even though you're on speaker... You are!? No way!?... We are? That gonna be bad news for Nat-chan isn't it?

Natsume - Who're you calling Nat-chan!?

Virid(1) - Anyways that was Nat-chan in the background...Who arranged this? Oh my mother did?...SAY WHAT!?... In France, that's even more terrible new for Nat-chan! Huh? Oh it's not in France but ROME!? Dang... Is my mother there with you? She is? Can I talk to her?... Hey mom, why am I doing this again? Even if I'm a prince and Mikan-chan's a pop star. WHY ARE WE GETTING -- oh.bye. **Snap!**

Ruka( still blushing) - So... what are you doing with Mikan-chan?

Natsume - He's got a point there, are you going on a date with her or something?

Virid - No something worse, and it's against a hour... no day of Mikan's protesting and this is bad news for Natsume--

Yuu - Please say it already!

Virid - We are getting married next year. This time it's not fake like Mikan and Natsume's dating.

Silence. . . . . .

Everyone - WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?(K : Even Natsume and Yuu said that, even Natsume and Yuu...)

-**See you next time in the next chappie!--**

**Mikan - Wow I never expected to be engaged to Virid. Anyways here was the phone conversation just in case you were curious**

**V - **Hi Mikan!

**M - Hi there Virid, are you going to model?**

**V - no...no not that either**

**M - Is it about you?**

**v - It's not about me! It's about Ruka!**

**m - So ? Spit it out**

**v - Oh...It's that I made a discovery that Ruka likes Hotaru**

**m - I'm on speaker you know that right?**

**v - oh... so sad that Hotaru didn't hear it even though you're on speaker.**

**m - I know this is random but I'm getting married next year**

**v - You are!? No way!?**

**m - By that, I mean WE'RE going to get married**

**v - We are? That's gonna be bad news for Nat-chan isn't it?**

**?? - Who're you calling Nat-chan!?**

**v - Anyways that was Nat-chan in the background...**

**m - Oh**

**v - Who arranged this?**

**m - Queen**

**v - Oh my mother did?**

**m - we're getting married under somewhere while in France**

**v - SAY WHAT!?**

**m - We're getting married in France**

**v - In France, that's even more terrible news for Nat-chan!**

**m - Just kidding. It's in Rome**

**v - Huh? Oh it's not in France but ROME!? Dang...Is my mother there with you?**

**m - No duh Sherlock!**

**v - She is? Can I talk to her?**

**m - Wait a sec. Hey! Queen Come over here!**

**v - Hey mom, why am I dong this again? Even if I'm a prince and Mikan-chan's a popstar. WHY ARE WE GETTING--**

**Q - Bye**

**V- --Oh. Bye.**

**Mikan - And that's the end of the conversation! Let's all hope Natsume isn't in a coma in the next chapter!**


End file.
